Year Walkstuck
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Lo que estas a punto de hacer, te puede costar la vida si no lo haces bien, pero no importa, lo haras porque le amas. Desde tu ventana puedes ver como la luz disminuye y el reloj te ayuda mucho...es media noche de año nuevo...es hora de que salgas a ver tu futuro
1. El comienzo

Hola, hola gente bella, como algunos sabrán me uni al fandom de Homestuck y soy fiel shipper de JohnDave uwu por eso decidi juntar mis dos cosas favoritas, lindos bobos enamorados y juegos de suspensos, ya que este fic esta basado en el juego de "Year Walk" para iPod. En fin espero les guste!

* * *

_En los tiempos antiguos, le hombre intentaba echar un vistazo al futuro de las formas más extrañas_

_Se encerraban así mismos en cuartos obscuros_

_No participaban en los banquetes ni bebían nada  
_

_Al filo de la media noche_

_Se aventuraban afuera en la noche_

_A través de los bosques obscuros_

_Donde extrañas criaturas rondaban  
_

_Para ver si serían ricos_

_Para ver si serían felices_

_Para ver si vivirán_

_Para ver si serían AMADOS_

* * *

== Se el tonto enamorado

Como cada mañana te despertaste, suspiraste y te levantaste de la cama, al ver asía afuera de la ventana puedes ver los montones de nieve que se apilaron a lo largo de la noche anterior, pensándolo dos veces con los pies descalzos tocas el helado suelo de madera de tu cuarto, para evitar perder calor corporal rápidamente te vestiste con la ropa más cálida que tienes, con otro suspiro arreglaste tu cama.

Hoy te tomas tu dulce tiempo para todo, no es como si tuvieras que ir a trabajar a al molino, eso de ser aprendiz no está mal, pero es cansado y la paga apenas sirve para evitar que mueras de hambre, pero qué más da, el dinero es el dinero.

Enredas una bufanda alrededor de tu cuello y sales al exterior, puede que no vayas a trabajar hoy, pero aun así debes ir al molino.

El camino es considerablemente largo, tu casa es una de las más alejadas pero no importa, recorrerías cualquier distancia con tal de estar con esa persona, tan siquiera unos instantes. Durante tu caminata ves la misma caja de madera extraña de siempre, desde que recuerdas esa cosa ha estado ahí, tu hermano cuando aun vivía, intento abrirla muchas veces pero sin resultado alguno, siempre has querido saber que hay ahí adentro, pero quizás nunca lo sepas.

En cuanto el molino está a la vista, sientes que el corazón te saldrá del pecho, pero no lo demuestras, debes mantenerte tranquilo. Con cuidado entras y haces tu camino hacia la parte mas alejada del lugar, y ahí está, parado esperando por ti, en cuanto oye tus pasos se voltea a verte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ahí estas! Te he estado esperando todo el día- te dice tratando de sonar molesto

-Lo sé, lo lamento- respondes intentando reprimir una risita –Pero la verdad perdí el tiempo buscando ropa cálida ¿Sabes?-

-Bueno pues lo hiciste mal- susurra poniendo sus manos sobre tus mejillas – ¡No deberías salir sin un sombrero con el frio que hace!- puedes ver como infla un poco las mejillas –Se te congelaran las orejas…y yo soy muy afecto de la persona a quien pertenecen esas orejas- susurra desviado la mirada

-Lo siento- le dices besando la palma de una de sus manos

Durante unos segundos se quedan callados mientras tu besas sus manos y las tomas entre las tuyas.

-¿Alguien te vio venir aquí?- pregunta con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-Acaso te da pena que te vean conmigo- le respondes mostrando lo herido que te sientes

-Estas siendo un idiota, sabes que no me apenas- durante unos segundos duda –No es eso…sabes que te quiero mucho…pero venimos de mundos diferentes-

Sueltas un ligero gruñido y volteas a otro lado

-Tu sabes que todos esperan- susurra tomando tu cara en sus manos para que lo veas –Todos esperan que le pida matrimonio a ella y dije que lo haría el año que viene, y hoy es el último día del año-

-Por eso te dije que nos fuéramos de aquí desde hace mucho- en tu voz se oye el enojo y la decepción –Ahora bien podríamos vivir tranquilos en las montañas-

-¡Estas siendo injusto!- ahora es el quien suena molesto -¡Nada de esto es fácil para mí tampoco!-

-¿Y tú crees para mí lo es?- le preguntas ahora completamente molesto

-No me gusta cuando actúas así, cálmate-

Te toma un poco de tiempo recuperar la compostura, es cuando lo decides, le vas a decir lo que planeas hacer.

-Voy a hacer los Años a pie*- le susurras mientras desvías la mirada

-¿¡Estas bromeando!? Espero que lo estés haciendo- te responde con un tono de pánico – ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a mi primo?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, todo el pueblo lo hace- musitas por debajo de tu aliento

-No hagas nada estúpido- te suplica mientras busca tu mirada –No se supone que sepamos que va a pasar en el futuro-

Tu solo tratas de bloquear esas palabras

-Deberías regresar a tu cabaña y descansar un poco-

Soltando un exagerado suspiro lo volteas a ver y puedes ver en esos ojos azul que realmente teme que hagas algo completamente estúpido he insensato

-Te veré luego John-

Antes de que pueda darte una respuesta lo abrazas con toda tu fuerza y lo besas de forma apasionada, John no lo duda y te devuelve el beso dejándote ver cuánto te ama realmente, tú sabes que te ama, pero todo lo que hace y la forma en que te trata te duele y te hiere a más no poder.

Cuando al fin se separan John te despide y te da un último beso antes de que te vayas, algo en tu interior te dice que será el último beso que te dará.

Al volver a tu hogar, cierras la puerta con llave y ves de forma ansiosa el pan que hay sobre la mesa, pero sabes que no puedes comer ni beber nada hoy, subes rápidamente a tu cuarto y te encierras a esperar.

A lo largo del día puedes ver como la luz del Sol de va haciendo cada vez más escasa, tu única compañía es el sonido lejano de la música y el sonido de tu reloj.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y ya es media noche, es hora de que salgas a ver que te depara el futuro.

* * *

_*Años a pie, sería algo así como la traducción literal de Year Walk_


	2. Huldra

Para h, hola! Bueno intentare hacerlo lo más feliz posible ya que en el juego, bueno digamos que el final no es tan feliz, de hecho es bastante trágico, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para darles un buen destino a Dave y John.

Como dato curioso, los textos al principio del capítulo, los saco de la app que acompaña al juego, no me apego mucho al texto que viene en la app, lo intento hacer lo mas leyendesco (?) posible.

* * *

_Skogsr__ået_

_La Huldra_

_Guardiana del bosque, atiende a los animales y árboles. _

_En una arboleda rodeada de árboles más pequeños, _

_El árbol más grande es donde la Huldra vivirá._

_He incluso ese árbol, la mismísima Huldra será._

_Una joven y bella mujer parecerá ser_

_Pero su verdadera apariencia jamás veras_

_Pocos la han visto_

_Pocos han vivido_

_Cuídate de su canción_

_Te lleva lejos del camino_

_Te lleva a su guariada_

_Te guía más adentro del bosque_

_Quizás contigo se case_

_Quizás con tú vida acabe_

_Cazador se amable con ella_

_Pues tu caza será bendecida._

_Carboneros, su amiga es_

_Evita incendios._

_Ofrece tu sangre a ella_

_Y te ayudara,_

_Pero ten cuidado_

_La Huldra seco te puede dejar_

_Juega bajo sus propias reglas,_

_Así que nunca sabrás_

_Si su mano extenderá _

_Para ayudar_

_O para llevarte a tu final_

* * *

== Se el tonto enamorado que no sabe qué hacer

Al salir esperas que todo sea tan obscuro como la boca de un lobo, pero no es así, puedes ver perfectamente, es como si el bosque mismo tuviera luz propia, no brilla pero ilumina de forma que puedas ver a tu alrededor.

Conoces este bosque como la palma de tú mano, cada recoveco, asía donde van los ríos, los mejores sitios para cazar, los caminos que sirven como atajos, pero esto, este lugar, no sabes nada sobre él, parece que el bosque ha aumentado de tamaño, hay más caminos de los que recuerdas, el bosque se ve más amenazador.

Has caminado por el bosque por un buen rato y hasta ahora has visto extraños símbolos tallados en los árboles, para ser exactos has visto cuatro, una mujer, un caballo, un bebe y lo que parece ser un cuervo, cada uno con un símbolo aun extraño debajo de ellos. También te has topado con una piedra con runas escritas, tienes curiosidad de tocarla, pero algo te dice que aún no es hora de hacerlo.

En este momento estas parado frente a la reja de la iglesia, lo que es raro aquí, es que la reja está cerrada y la cerradura no es la vieja cadena y el candado algo oxidado, ahora hay una cerradura nueva, con un poco de inseguridad te acercas y tocas la reja, pero al hacerlo te quedas paralizado.

Abres los ojos y puedes verla, una mujer vestida con un vestido vaporoso, cantando parada entre una arboleda y cada lado de ella una lechuza se sienta viéndote, con esos ojos amarillentos, haciéndote saber que están conscientes de tu presencia. La mujer se gira asía a ti y puedes ver que en su cabello hay ramas y hojas, pero dejas eso de lado, porque ella tiene la llave para abrir la reja, luego todo se desvanece.

Parpadeas un poco y te das cuenta que sigues frente a la reja, pero al tocarla ya no muestra ninguna visión, te quedas ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que lo oyes, es la misma canción que oíste en la visión, sabes que la debes seguir y lo haces.

Mientras sigues esa angelical voz te das cuenta de que el bosque parece denso, pero pareciera que los árboles han sido acomodados para crear caminos, por un lado lo ves como algo útil pues así sabrás en qué dirección vas, otra parte de ti, tu lado más primario te hace sentir atrapado, sientes como si fueras un cordero que es arreado al matadero, esperas que no sea así.

El camino que sigues te guía a un cobertizo pequeño, no hay más camino, así que supones que debes de entrar para que más camino se abra para ti.

Al entrar te encuentras con una muñeca en forma de mujer que está colgada y a cada lado de la muñeca hay tallada una lechuza, muy parecido a la visión.

-¿Y que se supone que haga contigo?- susurras tomando la muñeca entre tus manos –Eres la muñeca de madera más pesada que jamás he cargado-

Te quedas con la muñeca entre tus manos, inspeccionándola, luego de un rato descubres que puedes girarle la cabeza, eso te hace recordar la vieja caja de música que John una vez te enseño cuando eran niños, incitado por ello, tomas la cabeza de la muñeca ya empiezas a girar hasta que hace un ligero "click", cuando la dejas colgar otra vez juras haber sentido que la jodida muñeca te mordió, pero al revisar tus dedos te das cuenta que solo fue tu imaginación.

Mientras revisas tu dedo la pequeña muñeca empieza a soñar, su cabeza girando lentamente, sus pequeños brazos se levantan señalando a las lechuzas, al ver eso te concentras y te pones atención al patrón, por debajo de tu aliento susurras el orden, ¿Por qué haces esto?, no lo sabes, pero sientes que debe ser así.

Cuando la muñeca señala por última vez, su cabeza gira pero en esta ocasión no ves los dulces ojos finamente tallados y la leve sonrisa que parecía ser la de una niña pequeña, ahora ves ojos tan rojos como los tuyos y la boca de la muñeca esta manchada de sangre fresca, entonces lo notas, tu mano se siente húmeda, al revisarla puedes ver que a la mitad de tú dedo medio hay diminutas marcas de dientes de las que brota sangre, el ver eso por poco hace que grites de terror, pero te controlas.

-Tranquilo Strider- te dices a ti mismo mientras buscas tu pañuelo en tus bolsillos –Sabias que esto iba a pasar, todo esto son pruebas, si no las pasas no sabes que te sucederá- te enredas rápidamente el dedo en pañuelo –Todo estará bien, todo estará bien-

Con un último suspiro sales del cobertizo y como pensabas, hay más de un camino abierto ahora, pero tomas aquel donde la voz suena más fuerte.

Cuando la voz se vuelve más fuerte sientes tu corazón latir fuertemente en tu pecho, no sabes si es miedo o terror, pero sabes que son ambas cuando te encuentras con la mujer cara a cara, sus manos entre lazadas a la altura de su pecho, su vestido vaporoso se mueve de forma que parece que ella vuela, su cabello está adornado con ramas y hojas de varios árboles, solo la puedes describir como hermosa, una diosa.

Puedes oír al viento susurrar "_la Huldra" _al oír eso la mujer se empieza a alejar lentamente cantando, y sin darte cuenta la sigues ciegamente sin poner atención a dónde vas, hasta que estas frente a un gran árbol, la mujer te hace una seña antes de entrar a el.

Te quedas ahí viendo a las lechuzas, quienes a su vez te ven a ti.

-Izquierda- dices con voz convencida, la lechuza ulula

-Ambas- las dos cantan

-Izquierda- vuelve a ulular

-Derecha- te mira y canta

-Derecha- parece contenta por ulular

-Ambas- cantan al unísono

-Izquierda- ¿Acaso te sonrío?

-Ambas- las dos cantan con una expresión maliciosa y la puerta se abre

Entras sin miedo, pero al hacerlo todo se torna obscuro.

El interior del árbol es muy raro, estas rodeado de varias luces, y cuando te acercas a ellas puedes oírla entonar su canción, en algunas suena muy agudo o muy bajo, te toma un tiempo encontrar la que va a tono y cuando lo haces caminas por esa luz para llegar a lo que es básicamente el mismo lugar, pero sabes que no es así, los tonos son distintos y si te equivocas te regresa al principio.

Cuando por fin consigues pasar esa prueba, te encuentras cara a cara con ella, pero ahora no canta, no hace nada.

-Mi nombre es Dave- le dices un tanto ansioso –He venido por la llave que guardas-

A la mención de la llave ves como su cuerpo se convulsiona de forma inhumana y en un parpadeo ya no estas frente a una bella y joven mujer, casi pegado a tu cara está el rostro de un asqueroso cuerpo en descomposición, la piel de la cara se le ha caído y puedes ver las cuencas vacías de los ojos y los dientes desnudos y manchados de sangre, lo último que oyes es el más horrendo grito de enojo y desprecio.

Cuando vuelves en ti estas afuera del árbol, las lechuzas se han ido, la puerta se cierra y frente a ti aparece la llave de la iglesia, pero al tomarla entre en tus manos se derrite como la nieve en primavera.

Sientes una ira impresionante, por poco mueres con tal de conseguir una llave señuelo, en medio de tu rabieta escuchas algo nuevo.

¿Eso que oyes es el río?


	3. El Caballo del Arroyo

En esta ocasión intente explicar un poco del pasado de Dave, quizas lo siga haciendo, no se que opinen ustdes.

* * *

_Bäckahästen_

_El caballo del arroyo_

_Blanco caballo que_

_Vives en los arroyos y lagos_

_Invitas a los niños_

_A cabalgar en tú lomo_

_Tu espalda crece _

_Con cada niño que te monta_

_Cuando estas satisfecho_

_Saltas al agua y los ahogas._

_Pero nada te hace feliz _

_Te disfrazas_

_Como un joven violinista_

_Y atraes a las jóvenes_

_A su muerte._

_Las piedras del arroyo_

_Parecen niños_

_No las tomes y te las lleves_

_Pues cuando duermas_

_Soñaras con agua_

_Y con suerte_

_En tu casa te encontraran_

_Húmedo y ahogado estarás._

* * *

== Dave sigue el sonido del arroyo

Eso es lo que estás haciendo de hecho gracias por la observación.

Luego de tu agradable encuentro con la Huldra estas un poco ansioso, incluso temeroso, pero con un demonio, eres un Strider, los Strider no temen a nada ni se dejan dominar por un montón de espíritus o apariciones, lo que sean, tu puedes lograr superar esto, es más estas seguro que tú hermano Dirk te está dando esa sonrisita de sabelotodo desde el cielo o infierno…no sabes a donde habrá ido, pero eso no importa, claro que no, lo importante es que estas haciendo esto posible.

Sueltas una leve risa, que no suena para nada nerviosa, mientras sigues caminando asía el arroyo o río, no sabes la diferencia para ser honesto, ambos tienen agua, piedras y peces, son casi lo mismo.

Cuando llegas a la orilla del arroyo puedes sentir un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda, y no es de frío, es de lo que ves desde lejos. Con cuidado te acercas a…a eso, no hay otra forma de llamarlo.

En el momento en que te pones frente a él, de vas arrodillando para alcanzarlo, pero cuando tu mano lo rosa, del agua sale lo que claramente es un caballo blanco vestido con ropa muy fina, con la repentina aparición te caes miserablemente sobre tú trasero.

-El caballo del arroyo- musitas

De niño tu hermano siempre te asustaba con ese cuento, acerca de un demonio que tomaba la apariencia de un caballo y que invitaba a los niños a subir a su lomo para luego ahogarlos, te pone inquieto el solo hecho de recordar que de niño por poco te conviertes en una de sus variadas víctimas, si así es, de niño caíste en el arroyo y tus últimos recuerdos conscientes se basan en los gritos de tu hermano y los relinchidos de un caballo, ese solo recuerdo hace que sientas pánico de estar frente a este bien vestido bastardo.

-Dave- lo oyes susurra, al parecer alguien te recuerda

Tragas saliva al oír tu nombre y con cuidado te vas levantando para verlo cara a cara.

-Llave- te muestra la misma llave que por poco te cuesta la vida

Rápidamente a largas la mano para tomarla pero al hacerlo esta desaparece y en su lugar aparecen cuatro pequeñas rocas, las cuales el caballo te acerca para que las veas. Al hacerlo sientes que el corazón te da un vuelvo pues las cuatro rocas parecen bebes, con expresiones de terror grabadas en sus inocentes caras.

Siempre oíste historias sobre esto, cuando el caballo toma la vida de un niño, ese fúnebre momento queda atrapado en la forma en la forma de una roca, aquello que los ancla al lugar de su muerte, pero claro a veces él no tenía nada que ver, en ocasiones los "creadores de ángeles" le ayudaban a aumentar el número de rocas.

Ese tampoco es un recuerdo amable, para nada.

Cuando tenías alrededor de cinco años, tu padre murió en un accidente en la mina de carbón, fue cuando hermano tomo todo el trabajo de cuidarte ya que tu madre no parecía nada interesada en procurar que ninguno de los dos muriera de hambre. Pero todo cambio un día cuando ella llego cargando las más deliciosas hogazas de pan que jamás hubieras tenido la suerte de comer, tú hermano por supuesto no quiso comer de ese pan, algo le decía que era pan mal habido.

Conforme las semanas pasaban tú madre siguió trayendo cosas deliciosas a la casa, como esos pastelillos dulces hechos por el padre de John, compro unas gallinas he incluso un cordero, tu siendo un niño no cuestionaste nada, pero Dirk si, y cuando lo hacia tu madre no sabía dónde esconderse o como responderle.

Y por supuesto tal y como Dirk había dicho, esas cosas eran mal habidas y no lo entendiste hasta ESE día.

Eras un mocoso prensado de la pierna de tu hermano, llorando mientras veías impotente como tu madre era subida a la tarima ya preparada en la plaza del pueblo, cuatro sogas colgaban, ansiosas de acabar con la vida de cuatro monstruos, uno de ellos, tu madre.

Los cargos de los que se les acuso, engañar a mujeres necesitas, diciéndoles que llevarían a sus hijos a buenos hogares, pero la verdad cometían infanticidio y por si fuera poco estafaban a las mujeres para guardar silencio por lo que hacían. Según las mujeres engañadas no sabían lo que esos desgraciados hacían.

Ese día tu madre murió, y a tu familia se le agrego una nueva marca. El pueblo entero ya les temía por culpa de sus ojos de color tan inusual, Dirk tenía ojos naranja como una calabaza, tu madre los tenía de color rosa como un tulipán, los ojos de tú padre igual que los tuyos, rojos como los rubíes.

-Escaparon- su voz te saca de tus recuerdos y diriges tu mirada a las piedras, puedes ver como su temblaran –Niños por llave-

Sientes que todo te da vueltas, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes sellar la condena de cuatro inocentes niños, pero debes hacerlo, estas tan cerca de terminar la caminata, sabiendo eso lo ves y asientes.

Y con ese simple gesto el sonido del arroyo se apaga y por todo el bosque se escuchan los llantos de los niños.

Es hora de que sigas con el trabajo de tú madre y te conviertas en un creador de Ángeles.


End file.
